Regret
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: This is all in Vegeta's POV. One-shot. Not once I told her I loved her, I thought as regret seeped into my heart. I kissed the top of her forehead as I put my chin on top of her head."I love you Bulma..." I whispered. But I knew she would never hear it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! All rights go to Akira Toriyama for making such a great anime!**

**Hey y'all! I don't know if you'll like it, but I hope you guys do!**

**Be aware, Vegeta is going to act OOC for this fic because...you'll find out once you read this. And once you're done reading it, tell me if you wouldn't feel the same if you were in his shoes.**

**Be warned, this is a tear jerker...at least to me it is. I just hope you guys will like it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta's POV<strong>

Short gasps were heard as I squeezed the hand of my mate. This can't be happening, the doctors said that she just needed to rest; that she was going to live. Such a cruel lie. My heart broke at the sight of me deceased mate.

Her legs were so covered in bruises, that you could barely see an inch of her snow white skin; her arms were broken and beyond repair; her face carried a series of cuts that were sealed up with some gauze and tape. Her breaths were frequent and short. How did this happen you might ask?

I thought the same once I heard her scream. I was just a few meters away from the house when heard her. Once hearing her shrill cry, I ran as fast as I could to her, but I was just a second too late. I was standing outside the kitchen door, ready to rip the hinges off the wall, until an explosion pushed me back. The explosion was a lot like the one I had in the gravity room.

The time I first discovered she was in love with me.

Using my inhuman strength, I pushed the fallen debris off of me and let my eyes roam the place. A tight pain in my chest clenched as I looked at what used to be my kitchen. The marble counter tops were now just piles of rocks. The oven was on fire along with some chunks of wood from the cabinets. Wires hung out from the ceiling as sparks flew out here and there.

_Bulma._ Was the first thing that came to mind as I continuously threw chunks of rocks and marble from the floor. I didn't see her anywhere, that only meant that she was buried somewhere in this collateral mess.

My ears picked up the sound of shallow breaths. Hoping that was her, I rushed over to the breathing pile and threw all the debris on top until it revealed my broken mate. Even though it pained me to see her in such a broken state, I was happy. She was alive, and that was all that mattered. I hugged her tight as I exhaled shaky breaths. She needed medical attention, now. Not willing to waste anymore time, I picked her up bridal style, and flew off to the nearest hospital.

"V-Vegeta," I heard her gasp out.

I tightened my hold on her as I picked up speed. "Shut up. You need to conserve your energy in order to survive." I growled.

I was not willing to lose her, not just yet.

I looked down at her in worry once I heard her coughing. She covered her mouth as harsh, loud coughs shook her entire being. She covered her mouth as her coughs became more violent. Once her breathing became even, she lifted her hand towards her face and gasped. Blood covered the palm of her hand.

Anger and concern clouded my mind as I finally made it towards the hospital. Unlike any normal person, I lifted one hand towards the glass door, while supporting my dying mate in one arm, and blasted the door down. Screams of fear were heard, but I didn't give a care. I growled at the petrified doctors. I snapped my jaw at them as I revealed my broken mate to them.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? My mate is lying here dying, HEAL HER!" I roared. My deep voice shook them out of their shock as they all crowded around the fallen woman in my arms.

The doctors were quick at work as they called a gurney from one of the staring interns. They told me to wait at the waiting room before they begun surgery. They finished a few hours later with their heads hung down. I nearly killed every single innocent that breathed in that good damn building. They said that they were able to stabilize her condition, but that was just it.

Where was a rejuvenation chamber when you needed one?

Now, I'm here, holding onto my dying mate with unshed tears in my eyes. I was never the one to cry at things such as death, considering I was the cause of millions, but this woman was worth all my tears. This woman, Bulma Briefs, my mate, was the light in my darkness, the sun in my sky, my one and only true love.

She was the one who taught me how to love, how to appreciate all the- blessings was it?- that I had. I never really understood it then, but i do now. Pathetic it took me this long as well. I looked down at my mate as I unconsciously tightened my hold.

She was my blessing. She loved me for what I was when everyone else just shunned me away; calling me a murderer, a monster. She was my mate, the mother of my heirs, my queen.

"V-Ve-ge-t-ta," she called out weakly. I choked back a sob as I saw tears forming in her sapphire eyes. "I-I'm going t-to die, aren't I?" she smiled weakly.

I growled at her words as I squeezed her hand with both hands. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" I said, my voice beginning to break. I looked solely into her eyes as I kissed the tip of her nose. "Listen to me, you are not going to die, you hear me? You are not going to die, I won't let you." I ordered weakly.

Bulma laughed a little as she lifted her head up slightly to kiss the tip of my nose. She leaned her head back and winced. "I, I'm s-s-sorry V-V-ge-ta," she cried weakly, tears already rolling down her face. "I-It just h-hurts t-t-too much-ch. I d-don't th-think I could h-hold on m-much l-longer."

She gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She exhaled slowly she slowly closed her eyes. Her time was coming near. She squeezed my hand weakly as another tear escaped her closed eyes. "P-Promise me that I, I'll s-s-see you again. P-Please." she sobbed.

I kissed each of her eyelids as I put my forehead against hers. "I promise." I vowed. She turned her head to me and smiled sweetly. "I-I love y-you" she rasped. I choked back a sob as I cupped her head. I joined her on her bed and enveloped my arms around her.

"I lov-" The message didn't come through as her eyes became grey and lifeless. A loud, long beep filled the room. I was silent and frozen. I didn't want to believe what just happened. I won't believe it.

"W-Woman?"

No response.

"Bulma?" I tried again.

Nothing.

"BULMA!" I shouted as I tried to wake her up.

This can't be happening. She can't be dead! Again, nothing. Silence hung around us as I held my mate close to my body. Memories of our time together flooded my mind as I closed my eyes tight. Pain oozed into my mind as I held the dead beauty in my arms tighter.

_Flashback_

_"What you wanna name him?" Bulma asked as she cooed at the little baby in her arms._

_ "Whatever. Just hurry up so I could go back to training!" I snapped. _

_She ignored my comment as she smiled down at our purple haired heir in her arms. Purple hair! I couldn't believe that her coloring was more superior than my genes. Bulma looked at the baby thoughtfully before smiling. "Trunks." she whispered as she looked down at their son. Tears of joy were forming as she tucked a stray hair behind the boy's ear. _

_I scoffed. "I'm not naming the brat after underwear. It's disrespectful towards the saiyan race!" I growled. _

_Bulma huffed as she shot a glare at me. "You said I could name him whatever!" _

_I rolled my eyes as I turned my back at her. "Stupid Onna." I said before walking out the door. Walking out on my family._

End of Flashback

I let out a shaky sob as I held my dead mate tighter. Regret filled my entire being as I buried my nose into my mate's oceanic locks. For once, I would trade back everything I have ever done just to have her alive and well in my arms again. "Bulma," I whispered.

_Flashback_

_VEGETA!"_

_ I heard her yell as her plane began twirling in the sky uncontrollably. My heir's cries and my mate's screams were muted as I searched the ground for the android. _

_"VEGETA! Please help me!" she screamed yet again. _

_I scowled as I continued to search. That's what the bitch gets for not listening to reason. It was her fault, she pays the price, I thought as I continued to ignore her. I heard her plane's explosion and, not really surprised, I didn't feel a thing. Stupid woman, I thought. _

_I heard her whimper on the ground below, signaling that she was safe. I wasn't relieved or concerned whatsoever. I needed to dispose of the android so that nothing can distract me from my goal of surpassing Kakarot. I cursed to myself as I readied myself to blast off into the sky. _

_That was, until the purple haired brat from the future blocked my path. "Where do you think you're going?" he yelled. "Aren't you going to check up on them, see if they're ok?" he questioned further. _

_"Who?" I said carelessly. _

_I heard the boy's teeth grind. "What do you mean who?" he growled. "That woman and her son!" He pointed towards them with his eyes._

_"Oh, them." I scoffed. "Well, I could careless about that infernal woman and her blasted child!" I said before flying off._

_End of Flashback_

I never really cared about her back then, I thought as I nuzzled my nose further into my mate's cerulean locks. Even though I've acted cold towards her, she still manages to keep that smile around me. She's even put up with me for such a long time. And this is how I repay her. I thought grimly. A silent tear slid down my face and down on the soft mattress where my lover was on.

Not once I told her I loved her. I thought as regret seeped into my heart. I kissed the top of her forehead as I put my chin on top of her head.

"I love you Bulma..." I whispered.

But I knew she would never hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>P-Poor Vegeta...Poor Bulma...<strong>

***Wipes tears***

****I'm sorry I ever made this, but I would like to dedicate this story to my deceased cousin. Be blessed in heaven, Samantha. ****

**Please review...**


End file.
